


Intimidating

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Other, au where he's popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Au where Thomas is a fuckboi.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

He was leaning on the wall of the gas station, surrounded by three other guys you vaguely knew the names of. You always knew where he was. Everyone always knew where he was. Thomas just had an air about him. He was impossible to miss, and even more impossible to ignore.

He either couldn’t speak or chose not to, but that didn’t seem to matter. People would hang on his every movement, trying to interpret what it was he was saying with his body. Some people were better at it than others. You knew what all of his little movements and eyebrow quirks meant, because you watched him incessantly. 

Thomas had his arms crossed, his foot pressed against the building, lazily listening to whatever the other guy was talking about. You were standing on the opposite side of the station lot, pretending to drink a coke. Your sunglasses hid the fact that you were watching him out of the corner of your eye, at least a little.

God, your heart raced at the sight of him. He was such a man. Big and strong and so mysterious. In middle school, when his skin condition had started getting the better of him, he hadn’t been popular, though you had liked him back then too. It was after he hit puberty that everyone realized; this guy was someone you wanted on your side.

Next thing you knew, people were flooding after him, especially the girls. You understood why, with his huge muscles and his towering form, but you didn’t appreciate it. It seemed like every other week there was a new rumor about someone you went to tight school with spending an intimate night with Thomas. If those rumors had any merit, you had no idea. It seemed that everyone slept with everyone in small towns.

Today was the day, it had to be. You were going to talk to him if it killed you. Regardless of the rumors about his supposed exploits, you knew for a fact Thomas never had a steady girlfriend. 

You wanted to change that. 

As Thomas listened to the guys talking, he shifted uncomfortably, pushing off the wall. He started peeling off his sweaty shirt, and you choked on your coke. The carbonated sugar water traveled up your nose, burning every millimeter of the way as the liquid shot out your nostrils. 

The group turned as you frantically wiped your face with the bottom of your shirt, coughing and hacking the entire time, making noises that were about as unattractive as was humanly possible. They turned to watch you as you hacked and tried to wipe off your face.

If your face wasn’t red from all the hacking, the embarrassment certainly would finish the job. You turned away from them and took off your sunglasses, wiping your watering eyes with the back of your hand. Maybe today wasn’t the day after all. 

You heard chuckling and murmuring from the men behind you. Damn it. It must have been pretty obvious why you had been choking. Though you had just wiped the tears of pain away, new ones of frustration started prickling behind your eyes. 

Turning, you began to walk home with what little dignity you had left, when a strong hand clamped down on your wrist, spinning you around.

Thomas stood over you, his hand still on your wrist. He was still shirtless. 

You wanted to run away in shame at being caught ogling him, but he was having none of it. He took a step forward, and you took a step back, backing up against the wall of the station. Thomas finally let go of your wrist, resting his hand on the wall behind you, leaning over you as he watched your reaction.

“I-. Um-!” You stammered, trying to get a read on him. “I-I just choked, I’m okay now!”

His bare chest was so close to yours it was making you lose your train of thought. He was sweaty, and strong. You forced your eyes to stay on his face, your body tense was he stood over you.

Thomas quirked his eyebrow slightly, looking you up and down. He knew you were lying. You looked away in embarrassment, hugging yourself. He none-too-gently grabbed your face, forcing you to look back at him. If anyone else had done that you would have pitched a fit and shoved them off of you. But this was Thomas, and it made you excited in a very dangerous way.

He brought his face closer, still holding onto your chin. Your heart raced as you finally managed to whisper. “Are you free tonight?”

Thomas nodded, letting go of your chin. Your face was flushed as you looked up at him, the dangerous excitement swirling within you.

“Let’s go out then.” You said, thanking god your voice sounded more confident than you felt.

He chuckled, and nodded, and walked back to the other guys. You turned away to hide your smile, hurrying home to get ready for your date.


	2. Date

You stood in front of the mirror, looking yourself up and down. You had put on your favorite outfit for the date, but was this the outfit you looked best in? It might be your favorite outfit, but it might not have been the best outfit you owned. What did people wear on dates anyway?

Sighing, you looked at your reflection. Well, it wasn’t like an outfit would make you look any different than you actually looked. Besides, Thomas always wore the same outfit and you still found him incredibly attractive.

“If he likes you, he likes you.” Your grandma used to say whenever you had a crush growing up. Which was generally good advice, and you decided you better heed it now. 

You shook your head and headed out, to where the two of you would be meeting up. The town’s one diner. It was pretty much the only place that people could go on dates, and you were going to meet him there at six. On the walk there, you felt a sheen of sweat forming on your skin. Maybe you should have worn something lighter.

Thomas leaned on the wall of the diner, arms crossed, waiting for you. You couldn’t read his expression as you walked up, but you hoped that behind his mask he was smiling. 

You offered up a tiny wave as you walked up, and he lazily lifted up his hand in reply.

“Ready to eat?” You asked, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. 

He nodded, opening the door for you. You slipped inside, and the waitress behind the counter shouted for you to seat yourselves. You walked to an open booth and slid inside, Thomas sitting across from you. Neither of you bothered to look at the menu, seeing as it was the only restaurant in town. 

It was really busy, and incredibly loud. You even spotted the guys Thomas was hanging out with earlier at the counter with a few girls you recognized.

The waitress walked up, offering a flirty smile to Thomas. “Hey you. What can I get ya? The usual?”

Thomas nodded before looking over to you.

“Oh, um, I’ll have a burger and a mint shake please.” You said, irked that even though you were the one on Thomas’ radar tonight, this lady had the nerve to try and flirt with him. 

“Coming right up.” She turned and left, leaving the two of you alone.

You fiddled with your fork, unsure what to do. Thomas was – according to rumors – selectively mute, so he was used to going on silent dates. You, on the other hand, were a nervous talker. 

“I like the mint shake, but it’s not my favorite.” You said, nodding uselessly to your own comment. Thomas nodded along slightly, watching you silently with his intimidating body and piercing eyes. You swallowed, suddenly feeling that being completely off his radar might have been easier on you than being under his gaze like this.

“I mean, the best is the seasonal eggnog shake.” You continued. “I just think that it’s so stupid that eggnog is a seasonal thing. It makes no sense to do that to people.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

You felt your cheeks heat up, but your stupid mouth persisted. “What big horrible thing is going to happen if eggnog is sold year-round? I mean, come on, what is the government hiding from us, you know?”

His other brow raised to meet the first one.

You wanted to die. 

In the mouth hole in his mask you saw his mouth slowly turn up. He lifted his fist to his mouth, and a chortle escaped from behind it. The chortle turned into a chuckle, and the chuckle escalated to his shoulders shaking, as Thomas Hewitt burst out laughing. 

It was a loud, and almost dry sound, as if he didn’t laugh very often. It was a bellow, drowning out the sounds of the clatter and bustle of the diner around the two of you. The other diners turned to look at the sound, even his friends looking shocked that such a sound could come from Thomas. 

Thomas curled up into himself, the bellowing dying down back into a tittering before he finally looked back up at you, grinning behind his mask.

Your face was almost certainly red, but from the way he was smiling at you, you tentatively hoped that he was laughing with you, not at you. You offered a small smile and a shrug.

Thomas blew air out his nose. He liked you. He was going to keep you around for a while, that was for sure.


	3. A Walk

Your heart stopped when you saw Thomas leaning on the building you worked at as you got off of your shift. His eyes crinkled in a smile as you walked up to him. You clutched your purse, amazed and confused as to why he was there. Sure, you had made him laugh harder than you’d ever heard in your life, but it had been because you had said something stupid. 

“Thomas?” You said cautiously, walking up to him.

He pushed of the building, looking down at you. Even through the mask, you could see he seemed happy to see you, which made your heart flutter. 

“What are you doing here?” You tried your hardest not to smile and failed.

He didn’t hesitate before wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you to him. You squeaked in surprise, amazed at how firm the muscles in his arms were. Your cheeks flared as he looked down at you, his piercing blue eyes reminding you of how he got women so easily. Those eyes made you want to do whatever he wanted just so that he would keep looking at you a little longer.

Thomas started walking, and you held on tighter to your purse, your entire body rigid. You glanced up at him, wondering where it was he was taking you. He looked straight ahead, confidence exuding out of every movement he made. He was so different from you, who overthought and worried about everything. You could barely walk a straight line without glancing around as if something was after you.

It would be really nice to always be with someone who could keep his cool like this. Maybe it would help you relax to be with someone who always seemed to have it together. Maybe it would calm your panicked mind.

As you two walked, you realized that Thomas was walking towards your house. You felt yourself grinning as you realized that he was walking you home. Did this mean that he like you? Were you two going out now?

Of course, Thomas probably wasn’t worrying about silly things like this. He was walking you home because he wanted to walk you home, it was that simple. 

He gently squeezed your side as you walked, making the butterflies in your stomach flutter even more than before. His hand covered your whole hip. And thinking about the size of his hand got you thinking about the size of other things on his body. He was a big man after all, and surely there were other reasons he was so popular with the ladies.

You eyed him up and down. Oh, if anyone could see the thoughts in your head they would be sorely disappointed in you. 

As your home came into view, you realized you had spent so long worrying about things that you hadn’t enjoyed the walk at all. 

Gathering up your courage, you rested your head on Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas smiled to himself. He could tell how stiff you had been the entire walk, so he was happy that you’d finally relaxed a little. 

You broke away from his hold as you got to the front door, pulling out your keys.

“Thank you for walking me home, Thomas.” You turned to him and smiled sheepishly. “I’d like to go out with you again sometime soon, if you’d like that.” 

Thomas nodded, reaching out and grabbing the back of your neck. Your breath hitched as he pulled you to him, placing a kiss on your lips. His lips were chapped, and his hold was strong. You felt your entire body heat up in excitement as you realized that you were forgetting to kiss him back.

You pressed your lips against his, finally kissing him back, opening your eyes a bit to look at him. 

When he was done with the kiss, he let go of your neck and pulled away. He gave you a smile and a nod before turning away, stepping off your porch. 

You breathed in slowly to calm yourself, wanting to grab him and kiss him over and over again. 

“Friday night at six, I’ll cook, don’t be late!” You shouted before you had the chance to think it through. 

Thomas turned back at you, smiling a bit before waving and turning back to the road, walking off. You grinned, bouncing on the balls of your feet excitedly. You two were going on another date.


	4. My Girl

“Thomas.” You breathed, your hands resting on Thomas’ broad chest. 

He grunted out a reply, trailing his lips up the side of your neck. His arms were firmly around you, his hands on your ass. You slowly ran your hands up his chest and around his neck, planting a kiss just behind his ear.

“Thomas, I have to go.” You tried again.

He groaned, pulling away from you. His eyes looked over you one last time, not bothering to hide his lust for you. Seeing how much he wanted you made your stomach flutter with butterflies, and worse yet it made you want to give him everything. But you weren’t ready for that yet, especially with his reputation. 

The two of you were making out in your backyard behind the tree line, in a little nest made out of blankets you’d thrown together the week before. You slipped out of his arms, giggling nervously and tucking your hair behind your ear. “Want to get together tomorrow night?”

Thomas smiled, nodding slightly as you stood up. He cocked his head to the side, trying to get a look up your dress as you did. You laughed and held down your skirt, lighting bopping him upside the head. He laughed softly and stood with you, pulling you back to him by your waist. 

You hummed happily as he kissed you again, his arms rubbing you up and down your back soothingly. When you pulled back he rested his forehead on yours, and you giggled more. Something about him made you feel like a nervous little high schooler. It was as fun a feeling as it was a frustrating one. But, who could blame you? You’d been in love with Thomas Hewitt since high school. 

“I like you a lot.” You smiled, nuzzling your nose against his mask. “I hope we get to stay like this.”

He tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, sorry, that was stupid.” You looked away, inwardly cringing at yourself. 

Thomas shook his head, grabbing your chin and making you look back at him. His eyes bore into yours, demanding you explain yourself. 

You fought down a blush, resting your hands on his chest. “I just hope that we stay together, is all. Sorry, that was too much. Too much to say.”

His fingers stayed firmly on your chin, his expression turning incredulous. 

Unfortunately for you, your carnal need to overexplain yourself kicked in at that expression.

“Well, you know, because I know that you’re - that every girl in this town wants you.” You stammered, willing yourself to stop but not having the strength. “And a lot of them have had you. And I know that. And I’m - I mean, I’m okay. And you’re well, you’re you, and you’re big and handsome and strong and I like being the person you kiss at the end of the night.”

Red flushed your face, but fortunately you were shrouded in the cover of night. Thomas’ expression didn’t change, making you want to explain more. Instead of risking saying even more embarrassing things you bit the inside of your cheek.

He breathed out slowly, leaning in closer to you. He turned your head to the side, kissing your ear. You sighed softly as his tongue trailed along the shell of your ear, his teeth lightly nipping on your earlobe. 

Thomas pulled you closer, trailing kisses down your neck until he made it to your shoulder. You closed your eyes, tilting your head to the side to make his current endeavor easier. His lips moved against your skin, and at first it didn’t register as anything but more but more light kisses. Until you realized his lips weren’t moving like he was kissing you. They were moving like he was talking.

Opening your eyes, you realized Thomas was talking, in his own way. You could feel the movement of his lips, the slight in and out breath as he mouthed something against your skin. You couldn’t tell what it was he was saying, though – he wasn’t making any real noise. Closing your eyes again, you tried to focus on the shape of his mouth, what it was. It was repeating, whatever it was. 

Focus, focus, what was it? Something with an oo sound at the beginning, something, it was beginning to take shape as he continued to repeat himself on your flesh.

'You are my girl.'

It finally connected in your head.

“Really?” You breathed, terrified you had read his lips wrong. 

Thomas pulled back, grabbing your hand and pressing his lips to your palm, repeating the phrase once more.

'You are my girl.'

A dumb, wide smile spread across you face. “Well, you’re my boy. My man.” You giggled, resting your head on his shoulder, joy filling up your entire body.

Thomas nodded, kissing your temple before pulling back.

“Oh right, we already said goodnight.” You grinned as you started walking to your house, feeling as if your feet weren’t even touching the ground. “See you tomorrow, Thomas!”

Thomas chuckled and waved, watching you until you were safely inside your house before finally turning away, walking back home.


End file.
